Jeremy Creek (Earth 1)
Jeremy Creek was a metahuman with the ability to manipulate electricity until he was cured. He is also known as 1989's Scarecrow. Powers and Abilities After being exposed to a close-range blast of meteorites, Jeremy's body suffered from an electrolyte-imbalance, causing his cells to channel and store electricity. While in a 12 year coma, all of his body's vital organs were in a static state of hibernation, preventing Jeremy from aging until an electrical storm hit the hospital keeping his body. An electrical surge hit his organs and restarted his entire body, waking every part of him to a new life. *'Electricity Manipulation' - He was able to release then discharge electricity from his body, causing shocking damage or changes to whatever he touches, like when he used it to start a car. His power, however had little effect on Clark, as the latter barely registered it. *'Super-Strength' - Jeremy succeeded to easily punch through a glass window, and to efforelessly lift a full grown man. *'Longevity' - Jeremy suffered in a coma for twelve years by the meteor shower. Until when he woke up, he had not aged at all. *'Invulnerability'- Jeremy had a considerable degree of invulnerablity. When Clark threw him onto a car, he got up immediately and only felt a small amount of pain, but showed no expression of harm on him. Vulnerabilities Jeremy was not immune to his own electrical powers. by using his powers while he was wet, he electrocuted himself, losing his memory and his powers. His electrical powers also had a minor to no effect on Clark Kent. Early life Jeremy was an innocent victim of the Smallville Crows 'Scarecrow' joke when he was a freshman in 1989. When meteors plunged into the nearby fields where he was strung up, the blast shocked his system. He was taken to a hospital where he laid in a coma for 12 years. Season One An extreme unbalance in Jeremy's electrolyte levels kept him from aging and made him susceptible to an electrical storm which hit the hospital's generator. Jeremy escaped with the ability to manipulate electricity. He set off for Smallville to exact revenge upon those who tormented him as a child. After putting the three football players who strung him up into a coma or killing them, he found Clark Kent had been strung up as well. Disappointed that nothing had changed, he planned to kill everyone at the school dance by turning on the sprinklers and electrocuting them. Clark tried to stop him. During the fight, Jeremy drove at Clark and rammed into a water line. The car filled with water and he electrified himself, causing him to lose his memory and his powers. Clark went up to help him, with Jeremy asking who he (Clark) was and where they are. He also tells Clark that he wants to go home. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Smallville Residents Category:Smallville High Students Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Meteor Freaks